


【ZenX你/r18】惊喜

by k516



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k516/pseuds/k516
Summary: Zenny X 你(即MC)*中文本名注意*ooc我的*R向柳宝生日快乐！！





	【ZenX你/r18】惊喜

《惊喜》  
文/赴舟

柳先生从来没有如此期待过自己的生日。

 

二十多年来的经验，他已经看透了在这天生日总是避免不了一些和愚人节相关的恶作剧，特别是加入了RFA后，在每年当天见识了707各式各样、无法应对的玩笑的情况下，柳贤对生日更是变得既担心又期待。

 

毕竟离家以后，RFA就是他唯一的家人了。纵使偶尔一些玩笑有点过火、那个富二代在他生日这美好的日子仍是会做出令他火大的事情，可是他也深深感受到成员们对他的爱。

 

而今年有一点点的不同。

 

不同的就是除了成员们之外，身边还多了你，他的爱人。

 

这是你们一起过的第一个生日，也是他投身社会后首个有女朋友陪伴之下过的生日，柳贤说是不期待是不可能的，他深信你在这天肯定会给他一个大惊喜的──那是因为自三月中你就一直在旁敲侧击他的喜好──他也一一如实告知了你。即使最后也许只是普普通通的过，他也会视为这年是他过得最美好的生日。

 

为了以最佳的状态接受你的惊喜，柳贤更是特意购入了诸多现时市面上最新推出、有着各种他本人也道不清作用的面膜，就是为了在生日这天以最帅气的模样迎接你的生日礼物。

 

当然，平日的Zen也是帅气得完美无瑕、不可挑剔，但他还是希望在这天他能比平常帅得更令你无法移开视线。

 

 

只是──只是现实不应该是这样的。

 

柳贤反覆看了日历上的日期，四月的第一天，愚人节，是他的生日啊，没错。

 

可是他再看看四周这个装潢依旧的小小地下室，你如旧的在狭窄的厨房里做着饭、偶尔会唤他进去尝尝味道，明明是一切如常，但是、但是不应该是这样的啊！

至少在他生日这天，距离1号的完结尚有几个小时的这天，不应该是这样的。

 

柳贤明明记得前几天你还抱了一个大箱子回来，趁着你去洗澡的期间他小小的偷看了一眼，箱子里放满了装饰用的彩带和星灯。

 

他还记得你问过他喜欢吃的蛋糕口味是什么、手机的搜寻记录也是“怎么做出好吃的蛋糕”、“快速学会做蛋糕的方法”，看到后他还苦苦地忍耐住想要把你抱在怀里，夸你可爱的冲动。

 

但是！但是怎么现在都快晚上8点了，他还是没有收到任何生日的祝福？！

 

不只是他的女朋友彷彿被删了记忆，就连一向热闹的聊天室也是安静得可怕。

 

他都怀疑是不是成员们又背着他还带上了你一起作弄他。

 

柳贤深信他的女朋友是不会忘记今天这个重要的日子，也许……会不会只是你打算吃完晚饭再给他一个大大的“Surprise”？或者你只是一时忘了今天是4月1号？

反正他是绝对不相信今天你会什么表示的没有的！QAQ

 

“MC……”

“？”你刚把干净的碗筷收拾好，就看见和自己一起洗碗的帅气的男朋友正一脸委屈的望着自己，便伸手安抚般的揉了揉Zen脑袋上柔软的碎发，语气也是一如既往的体贴：“是最近排练太辛苦了吧？要你今天难得休假还和我一起做家务，真的辛苦我们Zenny了。”

 

“不，不是啊，甜心你记得──”

 

彷彿听不见男友讲话的你嗅了嗅自己的t恤，有些难为情的对柳贤笑了笑：“我身上好像有点臭臭的，我先去洗个澡了。”转身朝卧室走了两步，又调头过来问道：“Zenny你刚才在说什么？记得什么？”

 

柳贤看着你毫无破绽的疑惑表情，把自己的委屈都默默收了收，露出Zen牌的贴心微笑，“哦，我是想叫宝贝你记得换了一瓶新的沐浴露，浴室那瓶好像快被我用光了。”

 

“好的，Zenny你真细心。”

 

>>>

 

在你去了洗澡的这段空档，柳贤终究忍耐不住，登上了一整天都没打开过的RFA聊天室。

 

ZEN：【叹气.GIF】

ZEN：唉……

ZEN：有人在吗？

V：你好，贤。

 

韩主旻：晚上好。

 

姜济希：你为什么在叹气？今日是你的生日呢，Zen^^

姜济希：生日快乐，希望能早点看到你新的音乐剧。

 

流星★：生日快乐哥！

流星★：你今年终于有女朋友了，只是……为什么我还是单身？:(

 

707：★☆★☆★☆★

707：生日快乐！准备好接收来自太空总处发来的祝福了吗？  
707：【嘿嘿.GIF】

 

韩主旻：生快。

 

V：生日快乐，贤。

V：是发生了什么事吗？

ZEN：谢谢了。幸好你们还记得我的生日，我还以为今天我又要和去年一样被恶作剧了。

ZEN：【叹气.GIF】

ZEN：你们都记得，只是为什么就MC彷彿忘了呢？她由起床到现在都没有和我说过一句祝福，我还特意为这天敷了面膜。

 

V：也许……她只是还没和你说而已？  
V：【苦笑.GIF】

 

流星★：我连和女朋友一起过生日的经历都没有！！T_T

 

韩主旻：这个问题恕我无法回答，失陪。

 

－韩主旻已离开聊天室－

 

“这个富二代真可恶……”Zen气得连聊天室都看不下去，手机一下子被甩到沙发的一隅，叹了口气。

 

他开始在盘算着该怎么去和你暗示今天这个重要日子，他总不希望你们一起过的第一个生日会是以这么平淡的一天来结尾，可是该怎么说，才能不让你感到有压力？

 

他可不想让你觉得他是过份重视自己的生日，对他而言，他之所以那么期待不过是因为现在有你在身边。

 

柳贤在沙发上苦苦构想了好一会儿，好不容易才想到了个开首，你在浴室里的一声尖叫迅速打断了他刚冒起的小脑洞。

 

 

“甜心？宝贝你没事吧？！”

 

柳贤此刻可顾不上什么绅士风度了，从沙发上弹起来便一把冲到浴室去、而浴室的门也是难得的轻易就扭开了──

 

于是就有了你头戴穿着猫耳，身上只有穿着文胸和连着一条长长尾巴的内裤，坐在浴缸边沿对他笑弯了眉眼的这一幕。

 

“生日快乐哦，Zenny。”

 

话末还故意拉长了音，要是那条是真的尾巴恐怕早就翘了数下。

 

柳贤：……

 

噢，他居然对猫毛突然不敏感了。

 

都没有要打喷嚏的想法。

 

因为他满脑子都是，我想脱掉。

 

>>>

而他也是真的是说到做到了。

 

其实刚起初他还是想要忍耐一下的，不想唤醒自己的野兽。可是当你整个人投进他的怀里时，微湿的头顶带有发香，清新的沐浴露香味，几乎的赤裸的娇嫩身躯紧贴着他，还在他耳边轻声细语的道着“今天是Zenny的生日，你想做什么都可以”，林林总总的诱惑下，他怎可能还忍得了？

 

“宝贝……”

 

你们共同居住的地下室里，最占位置的就是这一张双人床。当初柳贤执意买这张新床的时候，你还疑惑过真的要换那么大的一张吗？明明原来那张也足够你们两个人睡。

 

那时候Zenny并没有告诉你真正的原因。

 

其实是因为，换大床比较方便他做。

 

做此刻他对你想做已久的事。

 

“甜心真的太过份了，我要好好惩罚才行。”柳贤的脸颊在你颈边与锁骨处流连，留下一个个轻吻，一边如此委屈的说着，一边伸手去你的背后，轻易地解开了文胸的阻碍。

 

柔软的胸脯急不可待的弹了出来，被他的大手握在掌心之中，拇指有技巧地在乳尖上揉搓着，再用两指夹着，轻易就令娇嫩的红莓在他手中翘立起来，展示着自己的性感。

 

轻吻和情话也是一点不落下，用着委屈巴巴的语气说着“MC真的好狡猾”，自己的手却更狡猾的顺着彷真的猫尾巴捏上你的臂肉，薄唇含着你的耳垂，浅浅的啃咬着。

 

撩拨着你的欲望，却怎么都不愿去脱掉最重要的物料。

 

小腹下吐出的湿意有点难受，你按捺不住，扶正柳贤的脸仰首吻了上去。

 

唇齿交缠，你灵活的舌尖勾住了柳贤的舌头，在口腔中共舞，还拉过他的手按在小腹之下的物料上，喘着气的说着：“帮我脱掉，我想要Zenny哦……”

 

即使卧室的灯光昏暗得你只能隐约看得见他的轮廓，可是你还是清楚感受到那双饱含深情的红眸里无法遮掩的情欲，正紧紧的盯着你的脸。

 

于是你火上加油般的伸出一条腿蹭了蹭他的腰身，轻轻的“喵”了一声。

 

你的小腿在话音落下的同一时间被抓住，他抱起你的后腰轻轻往内一拉，隔着内裤的私密地方贴上他的裤裆，你能清楚感受到顶住你的性器有多硬。

 

你伸手抚上他的裆部，隔着家居服的揉着。

 

“Zenny明明也很想要，那就不要忍住了。”你这样说着，然后你俩的位置一转，柳贤躺在床上，你跪在他的大长腿之间扯下了长裤和四角裤，昂扬的性器在暴露于空气之中的同时，也被你握着，垂首含住了他浑圆的头部。

 

柳贤低低的呻吟在被你湿热的嘴唇含住时漏了出来。

 

你心里更是愉悦，握着柱身的手上下撸动着，舌尖勾住泌出透明液体的小洞，舔弄着，专注地侍候着今天的大寿星。

 

床头小灯被“啪地”打开，突如其来的光亮令你不适应的瞇起了眼睛，可手上的动作没有因而停下。

 

你下意识看向始作俑者。

 

Zenny靠在枕头上，脸色潮红的低头望着你，这个角度他能看到你跪着时背部下陷的美好线条，几乎透明的丝质内裤包裹着你的臀部，这种若隐若现的比全裸起的诱惑更强烈。

 

黑色的长尾巴垂在你的大腿旁，同色调的猫耳头箍歪歪斜斜的挂在头顶。

 

他伸手把发箍脱掉，然后扶起了你的下巴。

 

“我要开动了。”

 

 

粗长的性器插进来的时候你正坐在柳贤的腿上，连着尾巴的内裤挂在脚踝，毛茸茸的触感挠着你的脚尖，可是你顾不上这些。

 

湿润的小穴被人用两指扒开，他温热的手指按压着你的肉核，快感令你说不出话，他偏偏在这个时候插了进来。

 

措手不及。

 

被异物顶入的不适感只有一秒，很快你的痛楚就因他含住乳尖的快意所取代，你掐着他的肩胛骨，丝毫不在意这样会不会在他光滑上的肌肤上留下痕迹，喘着气呻吟。

 

“要换个姿势吗，甜心？”柳贤将你贴在颊边的长发勾到耳边，擦掉你的汗水和眼角冒出的生理泪水，体贴地问道。

 

女上的体位让柳贤顶到最深处，你能感受到自己的皱褶都被顶开、抚平，他轻轻一动，浑圆的头部就碾过敏感的软肉，使你腰一软，靠在他身上摇了摇头，然后又点点头。

 

“宝贝真可爱……”柳贤衷心地赞叹着。虽然这个姿势很舒服，但他还是怕你累坏的抱着你一转，你的背脊贴上柔软的床铺。

 

五指被人扣着，柳贤搂着你的腰，性器后退了半寸便悉数插入。他这次没有再抑制，肿胀的性器在你体内快速又粗鲁地抽动，却又不忘在你耳边讲着情话。

 

你终于得偿所愿地被填满，快感汹涌而来，你毫无章法地、胡乱地对他诉说着喜欢，抱着他的手收得更紧。

 

“我也好爱你，MC。”

 

>>>

 

你从来不怀疑一个健身男人的体力。

 

在你迎上了不知道是第二还是第三个的高潮，压在你身上的柳贤才终于释放了自己的情欲，黏稠的液体顺着流到你的腿心，你都分不清那是出于自己还是他的了。

 

只知道当你的意识回来的时候，你已经被柳贤抱着重新又洗过了一次澡，躺在床上敷着他新买回来的狗狗面膜。

 

“宝贝我能问你一个问题吗？”柳贤揉着你被折腾过后的腰，“我怎么不见你买回来的星灯？”

 

“啊，这个，”你才知道原来他早就洞悉了你原来的计划，耳朵以肉眼可见的红了起来。“那个因为707说我的计划太老套了，倒不如直接打扮成猫咪，搞不好还能治疗你的敏感。”

 

难怪……

 

这种恶作剧也是他能想得出来了。柳贤终于懂了他在聊天室说的意思。

 

虽然打从心底很感谢他向你提出了这样的建议，可柳先生的醋劲还是上来：

“惊喜我是很喜欢的，但我的宝贝居然瞒着我和别的男人悄悄联系了真的有点不爽……”

 

你迅速摘掉碍事的面膜，扶着柳贤的脸，看着他的红眸直接的讲：“不许乱吃醋，我最最最喜欢Zenny了。”

 

“啵。”

 

一个轻吻亲在你的唇上。

 

“我也是，最喜欢你了。”


End file.
